Who's That Girl?
by BeccaBear93
Summary: The battle's over, and Kurogane and Fai have returned to Nihon. Sorry about the bad summary KuroTomo and KuroFai


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, Fai, Kurogane, or Tomoyo... They belong to CLAMP. I also don't own the song "Who's That Girl?" It belongs to Hilary Duff. And finally, I don't own the AMV that this was inspired by... It was created by Hariswish15 on youtube.

A/N: -gasp- Does this _actually_ have KuroTomo in it?! Why yes, yes it does. Okay, now that I got that out… I got this idea from an awesome AMV that I watched on youtube. I definitely recommend it: "Who's That Girl Kurogane? Tsubasa AMV" by Hariswish15.

Although this _is_ based on that song, I didn't use lyrics this time because… Well, the last time I wrote a songfic I relied way too much on the lyrics and ended up writing the whole thing around them. I _did_ add a couple of lines into Fai's thoughts and dialogue, though.

Okay, last thing in my giant author's note: This was originally going to be a multi-chaptered AU, but I decided against that… If anyone would still like me to write that, please tell me!

--

Fai stepped out of Shirasagi Castle and into the cool night air, a small smile on his face. He honestly couldn't believe he was still alive (with his eye and magic back, even) and could return to this beautiful country with Kurogane. Then again, he _had_ said before that he wouldn't let himself die anymore. He had a reason to live now.

Sitting down, Fai stared out at the sakura petals that were dancing on the light breeze. After a few moments, though, he realized that he wasn't the only person out tonight. Sitting beneath one of the trees were two silhouettes. He instantly recognized one as Kurogane, which made his smile a bit bigger.

_But who's that girl?_

Suddenly, the two figures leaned closer together and Fai saw them kiss. The breath caught in his throat, and he froze for a few seconds before running back inside. Staring at the wall of his room, he felt completely numb.

_How could this get to me so much? I was never supposed to love him in the first place. _

No answer came to mind, and he reached up to wipe away the tears he hadn't even noticed were there. His stomach was tying itself in knots, and his heart felt like it had been ripped out and chopped into a million tiny pieces.

_How could I be so stupid as to think that he made those sacrifices because he loved me? He could never love someone like me!_

Fai laid down, staring at the ceiling and still crying. This time, he didn't bother to dry his eyes, and he eventually fell asleep.

--

When Fai woke up, he looked around the room, smiling, until he remembered what he had seen the night before. Even after he'd had the whole night to sleep it off, it took all his strength to not cry again. Instead, he just went and washed his face to get rid of any traces of his weakness the night before.

Then he changed, and a few minutes later, Kurogane walked in.

"Oi, Mage, it's time to eat."

Fai just nodded and smiled. It didn't take much effort this time. After all, he'd given Kurogane fake smiles ever since their journey began. "Of course, Kuro-chii. I'll be out in just a minute."

The ninja gave him a strange look but left the room anyways, and the magician followed a few minutes later. When he got to the dining hall, Princess Tomoyo, Kurogane, Souma, and Amaterasu were already there. He quickly bowed and took a seat. Normally, he would sit next to the red-eyed man, but today he sat at the opposite side of the table, next to Souma, earning him another strange look from the warrior.

Breakfast was much quieter than usual, because Fai wasn't teasing Kurogane, and Tomoyo wasn't joining in or rambling about a new design she had made.

--

After the meal, Kurogane went with Fai back to his room. "Hey, idiot, what's wrong?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Absolutely nothing, Kuro-puu! Why would you think anything was wrong?" Fai replied, turning to face the other man with another fake grin.

He thought about answering, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble if the mage was going to keep acting fake. "Whatever," he said, turning to leave the room.

Fai's eyes widened. He had expected the ninja to keep pushing him until he cracked again, just like he had done so many times before.

"By the way, who was that girl?" the blonde asked, turning away from Kurogane just as he stepped out the door. The question made him stop and turn around, though.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who was she? That girl last night?" he repeated, turning to face the other man again. He got the feeling he already knew, but he had to know for sure.

Kurogane cringed, turning his eyes down to the floor. "…Princess Tomoyo," he answered. He had never been one to lie or hide the truth, no matter how much it would hurt him or anyone else.

The mage nodded but said nothing. The uncomfortable silence spoke for itself, stretching on awkwardly between them for several minutes. When it became obvious that neither had anything left to say, the warrior turned to leave again.

Fai watched him walk away, the silence between them broken only by the muffled, empty sound of Kurogane's footsteps.

"I'm not sorry I'm not her," Fai said, more to convince himself than anything else.

--

A/N: Okay, I really didn't do that justice, so go watch the AMV! Now! Okay, lol, I sound like a pushy saleswoman, but you really should watch it!

Also, I'd like to thank the wonderful Lin-chan for her help! Even if she doesn't have an FFN account, I'm going to kidnap her and make her my beta! Lol


End file.
